


City of Angels

by BuckyAndDanno



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Athena Grant is Evan "Buck" Buckley's Parent, Bobby Nash is Evan "Buck" Buckley's Parent, Danny is sad, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual McDanno, Feelings, M/M, Protective Athena Grant, Temporary Buck/Danno, buck is sad, eventual buddie, they help each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckyAndDanno/pseuds/BuckyAndDanno
Summary: Post 5-0 6x25 and 9-1-1 3x18.Feeling under-appreciated by those he calls Ohana, Danny takes the kids to L.A. where he meets Sergeant Athena Grant and her adopted son, Evan Buckley.Buck’s hurt over Abby and upset after Eddie goes out with Ana again. He knows he needs to move on, but it’s hard. Then he meets Athena’s new partner, and sparks fly.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Athena Grant, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Danny "Danno" Williams, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 29
Kudos: 323





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another Buck and Danno plot bunny, and I'm not sorry, lol :D
> 
> Like ‘All I Need’, I’ve adjusted Buck and Danny’s ages, so the gap isn’t too wide. I don’t know why I love this pairing, I just do. So Buck is 33, still the youngest on the team, and Danny is 38. Steve is 37 and Eddie is 35. Grace is 16, almost 17, and Charlie is 6.

Danny knows he complains. He knows he’s brash and abrasive, but he’d believed his Ohana knew it was because he cared. He’s never been good at feelings, or telling those he cares about that he loves them.

It’s different with Steve; they joke about it and never take each other seriously. The others… he knows it, was sure they knew it, even if he never says it.

Somehow now… he feels like maybe they never knew. He feels like maybe, they don’t feel the same way.

It’s only been a month since the surgery that saved Steve’s life, and in that time he’d barely seen any of them.

Sure he’d seen them when they were in the hospital, but much of that was because he and Steve had shared a room. The cards, balloons, everything had been for Steve. Danny hadn’t resented that at all, at least, not at first.

It had been a little funny, he supposed. I mean, he was haole after all. Of course they’d care more about Steve, but…

Danny hadn’t thought that meant they wouldn’t care about him at all.

He was released after two weeks, and had seen none of them since. Sure, they all probably thought he was fine. He’s Danny Williams; tough Jersey cop.

He’s also human, underneath it all.

Which is why he’s currently waiting on the line to the Governor’s office, having just accepted a job at L.A.P.D.

After all, it’s not like they would miss him, would they?

For all these people talked about Ohana, they sure forgot about one of their own quick enough.

Besides, Charlie was having problems at his school and Grace had already been accepted to U.C.L.A’s summer school, so he was doing this for his kids, really. At the end of the day, if Danny also got a fresh start, who was he to complain?

“Detective Williams, what can I do for you?” The familiar voice finally rings out in his ears, and Danny scrubs a hand over his face.

“Hi, Governor, I’m… I’m actually calling to resign from Five-0.”

To give the man credit, he does sound stunned when he replies.

“I’m sorry?”

“The past few months have made me realise I need a stable home for my kids, and Grace has been accepted to U.C.L.A’s summer school, it’s where she wants to apply to next year, so… it what’s best for them.”

“I understand, Detective, though we’re sad to see you go.”

“Yeah…” Danny replies, surprised when his voice breaks. “Me too.”

He’s in L.A. a few days later.

The kids are staying with Rachel until he finds a suitable place to rent. For now he’s got a decent motel that’s a few miles from the station, his Camaro, and his most personal belongings.

For now, he has enough.

The day he arrives he takes a quick drive around the city, mapping out the area, the university campuses (for Grace), what will be Charlie’s school, and of course the first responder zones.

He passes Station 118 on his way to the police station, feels a slight pull, but doesn’t give in. He meets with the Police Chief to sign his new contract and get everything in order, and then he’s being introduced to his new partner, Sergeant Grant.

“Please, call me Athena.” She smiles brightly at him, and he can tell immediately that they’re going to get along fine. She’s nothing like Steve, the neanderthal animal, and much more like Danny.

A by the book cop.

This, he could get used to.

He takes a moment to organise his desk, make himself familiar with the office, and then Athena’s at his side, still smiling. “You new to town?”

“What gave it away?” Danny laughs softly. “I took a tour around earlier. Try to get my bearings and all that. Might take a bit of time but… I’ll figure it out quick enough.”

“I’m sure you will.” She says, pulling up a chair. “I read your record. Impressive.”

“You talking about Hawaii, or Jersey?”

“Both.” She says, brows furrowing slightly as she watches him. “The question is, what are you running away from?”

“Am I that obvious?”

“I’m just good at my job.”

He sighs. “Let’s just say, family isn’t always blood, but it isn’t always choice either.”

There’s a strange look in her eyes then, like she knows exactly what he means, but she doesn’t offer, and he doesn’t pry. She simply nods and says, “you should come over for dinner tonight.”

Bobby’s crew is just coming off shift at Station 118, and Evan Buckley bounds over to his best friend, Eddie Diaz, with puppy like enthusiasm.

“Hey, ready to go?”

Eddie looks at him in utter confusion, brows furrowed. “What?”

Suddenly, Buck looks like a kicked puppy instead. “You forgot.”

There’s silence for a moment, and then Eddie’s eyes widen, and he curses softly. “The fair, at the pier.”

“Yeah…” Buck bites his lip, torn between his own upset and not wanting to make his best friend feel guilty. He’s used to things meaning more to him than anyone else, by now. He knows they have other lives.

He knows he’s exhausting sometimes.

“Can we go next week?” Eddie says in a rush, eyes darting between Buck and his truck. “I was gonna pick Ana up after work.”

“You…” Buck swallows thickly, blinking at his friend. “You have a date?”

Eddie blushes. “I mean… kind of…”

“Yeah, no… I get it…” Buck shakes his head then, waving off any concern Eddie tries to direct his way. “Go… Enjoy…”

“I can reschedule…” Eddie says, frowning at Buck now, like he knows he’s made a grave error.

That’s the last thing Buck wants. After everything that had happened the past year, he doesn’t want to give Eddie any other reason to leave him completely. “Don’t worry about it, Eds… I…” He spots Bobby out of the corner of his eye, and forces a smile. “I got other plans too.”

“You sure?” Eddie doesn’t sound convinced, but Buck puts on his megawatt smile and waves him off. Eddie promises they’ll reschedule.

Buck doubts it, loathe as he is to admit it. Eddie had been pulling away from him little by little ever since the train crash, and Buck didn’t know what he’d done wrong. “Yeah. Bye.”

As soon as Eddie’s gone, Buck’s over at Cap’s side, smiling softly at his pseudo-father. “Hey Pop.”

“You need something Buck?” Bobby asks, but the look in his eyes isn’t annoyance or exasperation. It’s concern and love, and Buck couldn’t be more grateful.

“You said Athena was having her new partner over for dinner tonight?”

“Yeah?”

Buck grins. “Room for one more?”

Danny’s more than nervous when he pulls up to the Grant-Nash residence.

He and Athena had talked a little more at the station, so he knew the meal was only going to be with her and her husband, who was the Captain of Firehouse 118, and their two kids. From what Athena said, he would get on with Bobby Nash, and kids he knew how to handle, even if Athena had said they could be a handful.

Danny knew what Grace and Charlie could be like sometimes.

Still, it was a completely new environment, and while he knew he’d made the right decision, he couldn’t help missing Hawaii.

Even if it was clear that Steve and the team either didn’t know he was gone yet, or just didn’t care.

Shaking away the cobwebs and thoughts of what he’d left behind, Danny raps on the front door with his free hand, other one holding a nice bottle of wine.

“Danny!” Athena is the one to greet him, smiling widely as she ushers him inside. “I’m glad you could join us.”

Danny steps inside and can’t help but admire the house. It really is beautiful. The living room joins in with the dining room and kitchen, and he immediately spots two people around the dining table, setting out plates and cutlery. One is clearly May, Athena’s daughter, from the picture he’d seen, but the other man looks close to his age, and definitely isn’t Bobby Nash.

Bobby is in fact in the kitchen wearing a chef’s hat and apron, and calls out to the other man. “Buck! Can you grab the glasses?”

“Sure Pop.” The man calls back, heading straight to the appropriate cabinet and pulling out four glasses and two tumblers.

Danny frowns. “I thought you said you had two kids?”

“Buck’s adopted.” May grins from her place beside the table, where she’s still laying out plates.

The man, Buck, apparently, hits her with a dishcloth. “Ow, May! You wound me!”

“You playing it this way, big brother?” May grins, racing over to the couch where Harry Grant is sat, and dragging up a large pillow.

“Oh, it’s on!” Buck grins, racing for his own pillow.

In moments, the light calm of the household descends into a pillow fight between the three ‘kids’; Harry joining in almost instantly.

Danny can’t help but laugh. “Okay, now I see what you mean by a handful.”

Athena grins wryly. “You have no idea.” She lets them continue for a minute before calling halt to the ‘fun’ before someone gets hurt. Buck just laughs and instantly goes back to finishing setting the table. Once he’s done, he saunters his way over to Danny, grinning and holding out his hand.

“Evan Buckley.”

There’s a sparkle in his eyes that catches Danny off guard, and he finds his own lips turning up into a grin.

“Danny Williams.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Buck get closer. Eddie realises his mistake. Enjoy! :D

The meal progresses with lightness and brevity, and Danny finds himself relaxing minute by minute. He doesn’t want to say that this city already feels like home – knows it’s too soon – but he can see himself being happy here.

He can see himself finding home here.

Eventually.

And these people…

Maybe one day he can trust them.

For now, at least, he feels somewhat whole.

A ping on his phone draws his attention away from the dinner conversation for a short moment, smiling as he looks down at a picture of Grace and Charlie, from Rachel. Despite their ups and downs, he and his ex-wife had made amends for the sake of the kids. She hadn’t been entirely happy with his decision to move them to L.A., but she’d supported his choice; agreeing that it was what’s best for them.

Danny had even offered to get a place with a guest room so she could stay over.

He wondered if this was what it meant to really be an adult.

Buck, sat next to Danny, sees his smile and looks over. “Your kids?”

“Yeah.” Danny smiles wider, showing the photo in full. “Grace is almost 17. Charlie is 6.”

“They look like you.”

“God forbid.” Danny laughs. “I hope they take after their mother.”

“Hey!” Buck grins, slapping Danny’s shoulder. “You’re handsome, well-built – ”

Athena rolls her eyes. “No flirting at the dinner table.”

Buck rolls his eyes in response. “Yes, Mom.”

Danny feels a blush rise to his cheeks, unbidden, but sneaks a small glance at Buck, who – annoyingly – seems calm and composed. For a brief moment, Danny’s reminded of Steve, but then the rational part of his mind wins over, questioning;

_Was that flirting?_

God, he hadn’t been flirted with in years.

L.A. was seemingly full of surprises.

As if reading his mind, Buck turns a full on megawatt grin to Danny. “How about I show you around town tomorrow?”

Danny can’t help but grin back. “I’d love that.”

Despite it being 8 in the morning, Buck can’t help but enter the station with a pep in his step.

To say that Eddie blowing him off had crushed him wouldn’t be an understatement, and yet spending the evening with his family had been just what he needed.

As for meeting Danny, well… that was an utter bonus.

Having already agreed to cover 8 hours of someone else’s shift on what would have been his day off, Buck tells Danny that he’ll pick him up from his hotel at 4.30, and that from there he’ll have “the best tour of his life.” He’s not even joking about that either. Buck knows all the best places in L.A., both for them, and for families. He’s been around enough places himself, and with Christopher, to know.

Thoughts of Chris inevitably lead to thoughts about Eddie though, and sure enough when he enters the station, the first person he sees is the man himself.

Eddie smiles at Buck as he enters, and Buck can tell it’s laced with apology. “Hey man.”

“Hey.” Buck allows a soft smile to mask his hurt. He can’t begrudge Eddie for having a life outside of Buck, or for not feeling the same way he does.

“I’m really sorry for bailing last night.” Eddie says, gently placing his hand on Buck’s shoulder. “I only realised later…”

Buck waves him off. He really doesn’t want to go over the reason why he’d wanted to go to the fair with Eddie and Chris; not when he’s felt so good since the night before. Not when he’d had his first full night of sleep in way too long. “Don’t worry about it.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah man, it’s nothing.” Buck shrugs, making his way around Eddie to the locker room.

“Hey.” Eddie calls out at the last minute, making Buck turn. “How about tonight?”

Buck can’t help but smile; oh how the tables have turned. “I’ve got plans.”

“I have to say,” Danny says around a bite of hot dog later that evening, “that this is definitely the best tour I’ve been given.”

“Is that so?” Buck says with a grin around his own bite of hot dog.

“I mean, I never needed one for Jersey,” Danny says, eyes trailing off into the distance. They’re sat on a bench in one of L.A.’s beautiful parks, enjoying the trailing remnants of the autumn sun. “and Hawaii… was unorthodox.”

Buck looks up at him, eyes wide with curiosity. “You gonna tell me what made you leave?”

Danny raises a brow, surprised by the forwardness of his new friend. “You gonna tell me what gave you that haunted look in your eyes?”

“Touche Detective.”

Danny sighs, scrubbing a hand over his face. “Long story short, my partner and I… I thought we were close. Same with my former team. But uh…” He swallows thickly, pushing back the tears that threaten to run when he thinks about all he left behind. “It turns out they don’t care about me as much as I care about them.”

“Yeah…” Buck’s eyes too are watering. “I know that feeling.”

Danny simply raises a brow, and Buck sighs.

“My team all have lives outside the job. I don’t, not really. I mean… I’m forever grateful Bobby and Athena took me in but… I’ve never felt like I really belonged.” His eyes take on the same haunted look Danny had seen at dinner the night before; when Athena had been talking about family. “I thought I did, once, but then an accident nearly took my leg and I realised how quick they were to replace me… how little I mattered.”

Danny opens his mouth to reply, but Buck shakes his head, forcing a smile. “Don’t get me wrong, we’re good now but… there’s always that part of me that wonders if it’s all a lie.”

“We’re more alike than we thought then.” Danny’s hand slips to rest on Buck’s shoulder, squeezing softly.

“Seems so.” There’s silence for a long moment, and then Buck’s offering him a genuine smile. “So, are your kids coming over? Because I can tell you one thing, and that’s that they love me. I mean, I’m basically one of them.”

“Yeah my ex is bringing them over in a few days.” Danny grins. “Are you telling me you’re basically a giant puppy? Because I mean, that was my first impression.”

“Basically, yeah.”

They both laugh, and neither wants to admit how freeing it feels; how comfortable they feel, after such a short time.

“You up for ice cream?” Danny asks, stretching his legs out as he finishes the last bite of his hot dog.

Buck does the same. “I would never say no to ice cream.”

“Come on, I read about a place.”

“You read about…” Buck frowns, lightly hitting him on the shoulder. “I thought I was leading the tour here?”

“Sue me.”

Buck’s eyes darken, and Danny wonders if there’s more to the story than he’s let on. “Come on.” Buck’s standing suddenly, moving away from the bench. “Where’s that ice cream?”

The next day when Danny arrives at the station for his first case, he isn’t surprised to see Athena by his desk. What he is surprised by is the soft but stern look on her face.

He knows that look all too well.

A mother’s look.

She stands from where she’s been leant against the desk as he approaches and says only one thing before walking out and gesturing for him to follow.

“You look after my boy.”

In that instant, Danny knows he’s screwed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for all the lovely comments! Enjoy this next chappie!

The following week brings one of the best days of Danny's life.

He's stood at the airport with a broad grin, as Rachel and the kids come through arrivals.

"Danno!" His daughter screams, running toward him. Even at sixteen, his baby girl is still forever that; his baby. Picking her up and twirling her, he hugs her tightly.

"Danno!" Comes a second cry, and then he's tackled by Charlie. Kneeling down, Danny hugs them both tight.

"I missed you guys." He says as he releases them.

"We missed you so much Danno." Grace says.

Charlie nods so fast its like his head might fall off.

"Are you excited to see LA?"

"They couldn't stop talking about it the whole way here." A voice says, and Danny stands to face Rachel with a hug and a smile.

It's strange how their relationship had flourished while the ones he had with five-0 simply faded, but she'd been the only one to visit him after he left hospital. He'd never be more thankful for that.

"Well my friend Buck is gonna take us to the zoo." Danny says with a smile. "How does that sound?"

"Zoo!" Charlie cries.

Grace laughs at her brother's enthusiasm. "Does it have arcade games too?" She was a little old for the zoo, but not for winning stuffed animals.

Danny nods. "It has some booths and a section with craft stalls."

Grace beams. Danny turns back to Rachel, still smiling. "You coming?"

The smirk that Rachel gives him is both cheeky and knowing. Its times like this that he somewhat regrets having come out to her.

"Oh I wouldn't want to intrude on time with your... Friend."

Danny rolls his eyes. "You're more than welcome."

Rachel just claps him on the shoulder. "I think I have a pedicure with my name on it." Then she's at his ear, whispering softly. "Don't be afraid to get out there just because he didn't know what he was missing."

Danny says nothing, simply ushering the kids out to the waiting car.

His existential crisis can come later.

Buck meets them at the zoo entrance, grinning manically and waving. Danny sniggers softly and waves back.

"Someone's excited." He says as they approach.

Buck's bouncing up and down on his heels. "I love the zoo."

"Me too!” Charlie yells, and then Buck's kneeling down in front of the boy, still grinning.

"Well then you must be Charlie. Your dad's told me a lot about you."

"Really?”

Buck nods. "Like how you won your baseball game, and how you're the best little boy in the world."

Charlie beams. "Danno's the best too!"

Buck grins up at Danny. "Danno?"

He almost groans, but coming from Buck, it's actually kind of nice. "It's a thing."

"I couldn't say daddy so I said Danno.” Grace chimes in.

Buck turns to her. "And you must be the best daughter in the universe, Miss Grace."

Grace laughs. "If Danno said it, it must be true."

"It is.” Danny laughs.

Buck looks between them all, enthusiasm infectious. "Okay, who's ready for fun?!"

Buck takes them around every exhibit, providing extra tidbits of information from his vast knowledge. Danny has to admit he's impressed. He doesn't treat Grace like a kid, handles all of Charlie's questions, and even wins Grace a huge stuffed dog on one of the games.

He has to admit, it's only been a few days, but he's definitely nursing a crush on the other man.

Rachel's words come back to him as they're sat having lunch, watching Grace take Charlie through the outdoor jungle park, and for the first time he decides to take a leap.

After all, what does he have to lose?

"Hey Buck?"

The other man looks up, fry sticking from his lips. Danny has to hold back a laugh. "Mmph?"

" Do you...um... Do you want to get dinner, with me, tonight? "

Buck blinks, and then the fry falls back to the plate as his lips split into a grin. "I'd love to."

And if Danny's bold enough to take Buck's hand across the table, well, maybe he learned a thing or two from McGarrett after all.

The third day after Steve is released from hospital, he finds himself, bored and exhausted at home, at the Palace.

“Hey boss!” Kono greets him with a smile, while Chin hugs him and Lou claps him on the shoulder.

“How’s it going?” Steve asks as he eases himself into one of the chairs. Loathe as he is to admit it, he’s still sore and stiff.

“Two men down isn’t an easy thing to get through.” Lou shrugs. “But we’ve been lucky. Mostly light cases and paperwork.”

“Joy.” Chin deadpans.

Steve laughs. “I still bet you’re having more fun than me. I almost went to Danno’s just to remember how to annoy him.”

“Yeah, I’m sure he’d appreciate that.” Lou laughs.

“Nah, I doubt he wants to see my face after sharing a hospital room.” Steve says with a grin. “How’s he been doing though?”

“I haven’t gotten chance to see him since he got out.” Kono says softly, a flash of regret passing over her face. “I was gonna see if he wanted to go out for shrimp later.”

Chin blinks at his cousin. “I thought you were going last week?”

“I was!” Kono replies. “But then the thing with the dealer happened and the bust went sideways.” She shakes her head. “I thought you were going over for the game anyway?”

“It was cancelled.”

“And you didn’t see him anyway?”

“Wait.” Lou looks between them. “Neither of you have seen him?”

“Have you?” Chin says defensively.

“I’ve been up to my eyes in paperwork with them both gone.” Lou says. “And you both known him longer anyway.”

Steve sits between the three, eyes wide. “Are you saying that none of you have seen him in over two weeks?!”

“I, uh…”

“Well…

“…things came up…”

Danny Williams is rarely one to wear his heart on his sleeve unless he’s expressing extreme annoyance, but Steve’s heart breaks for his partner. “I thought we were supposed to be Ohana!” He shakes his head, standing, without letting them answer. “Ohana means no-one gets left behind…”

It’s one of Grace’s favourites, and tears spring to Steve’s eyes as he thinks about what the girl must think of them.

Pushing his way out of the office, he makes his way over to Danny’s.

What he finds shocks him to his core.

The two bedroom house Danny had been renting is completely cleared out, and from the dust that’s accumulated on what’s left, he’s knows it wasn’t recent. There’s nothing left that shows that any of the Williams clan ever lived there, and the distinct lack of anything – no forwarding address, note or anything – both panics Steve and hurts him at the same time.

How could they have been so careless?

Thrusting his finger at Speed-dial 1, he isn’t entirely surprised when it goes straight to voicemail. If he was Danny, he’d be pissed at them too.

Instead, he tries the Governor.

“Commander McGarrett.” The other man’s voice speaks of the disdain and annoyance he holds for Steve. “What can I do for you?”

“Do you know where Danny is?”

No preamble. No politeness. He just needs to know.

The Governor sighs. “The fact that you have to ask me that question answers every question of my own regarding his leaving.”

“So he left willingly?” Steve chokes, panic giving way completely to heartbreak. “He…”

“Commander.” The Governor cuts him off. “Detective Williams made a decision to transfer out of Five-0, and let me make myself perfectly clear, you are not to go looking for him. Understood?”

The words may as well have not been spoken.

When has Steven McGarrett ever listened to reason?


End file.
